Nox Noctis Vigilo
by Cambian
Summary: Nox Noctis Vigilo or the NNV watches over all supernatural beings. Hunter is the newest field agent and is sent to Forks to find out about the Cullen family, only to find out about his own secreats. CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG! Full summary inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: Nox Noctis Vigilo, the Night Watchers is an organization that has been around for over a thousand years. They know the secrets that the rest of the world does not, from conspiracies, to the truth about what goes bump in the night. The NNV is filled with spies, warriors, scientists, researchers, and field agents. Hunter Chevalier (shuh VAH lee eh) is seventeen and a junior field agent working for NNV. Taking on his first big case, he moves to Forks, Washington. There, he is to find out why the Cullen vampires are successful. Will contain Slash.

A/N: I got this idea after reading the first two books in the Alex Rider series.

* * *

"Is this what you want?"

Yes. No. He was scared out of his mind to tell the truth, but if he said that then he would never be able to advance to being a regular field agent, let alone a senior field agent.

Hunter forced himself to stand at his full six feet, is dark brown hair falling in soft waves against his shoulders. Jade eyes stared out from a handsome face as he looked up at the leader of the S division of NNV.

"Yes. I've spent my entire life within these walls. I'm ready for the real world."

The portly man stood from his desk, dressed in a tweed jacket and looking very much like an old college professor. He wiggled his mustache before looking out the window to the gardens where the S division warriors were training.

"You where just a child when we took you in. I can remember it as if it was yesterday. A screaming little pink bundle of joy." The supervisor, William Stanly smiled sadly. "You became my grandson on that day." He walked over to Hunter and rested his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I remember your parents as well. Your father was my best warrior and your mother my best spy. The Chevalier's. Your mother died in child birth and your father was killed by the Volturi vampires. You realize that you'll be dealing with the Cullen family. The leader of the clan has a connection to the Volturi."

Hunter stepped away from his guardian.

"I know Mr. Stanly. I am fully aware of the connections that this coven has. However, they are also connected to the Denali coven. The Denali were friends of my mother, helped her escape from a tight spot when she worked as a spy."

Mr. Stanly sighed softly and sat down at his desk before pulling out a stack of papers.

"This is all the information you will need. You have been enrolled at Forks High School, senior year. I've made sure that you share each class with one of the Cullen children. The keys and deed to the house you will be staying in are there, as well as information on a bank account for you." He leaned forward and sighed. "I refuse to send you in empty handed however. Please go to sector 7. James Corly will give you your equipment."

--- --- --- ---

"Gadgets?"

"These are not gadgets. Gadgets are given to the spies. You are a field agent. These are for your protection and for you to record your observations."

Sector 7 was the name for technological development. James Corly worked with supernatural means to make items that worked against vampires.

"This necklace will keep subject E1 from reading your mind."

The necklace was made out of turquoise beads with a thick metal Celtic cross handing down. This was all done on a leather strap. The irony of a cross being on the necklace to help him against a vampire was now lost on him.

"This ring will protect you from subject A's ability to see the future."

The ring looked like a simple class ring, probably from the school that he was supposed to have attended before Forks. The stone was a beautiful vibrant red ruby.

"The ruby is actually filled with werewolf blood. As long as you wear it, she cannot see you, so put it on now!" He slipped it on immediately, along with the necklace.

"Anything against subject J?"

He shook his head slowly. "Not unless you want to take a drug that keeps you from feeling any emotions." Hunter shook his head. "Thought not."

Corly pulled out a briefcase and opened it. Inside were a computer and a cell phone.

"These will be your links to the NNV. The computer is finger print activated and will link you directly to our mainframe, allowing you access to all information you will need. The cell phone does a bit of the same, but it has everyone you will need to call on the contact list and can be used to keep up your appearance as a normal student at Forks."

Corly pulled one last thing out. "And then there is this iPod."

Hunter blinked. "What's that for?"

"Bus rides are loud and boring, thought you could use a bit of music."

--- --- --- ---

It was Hunter's first day of school, starting right from the time he left the Seattle branch of the NNV. He had slept in the car that drove him, and would set up his house while he was at school.

Hunter stood before Forks High School, music blaring in his ears. He was listening to 'Somebody Help Me' by Full Blow Rose. It seemed to fit this situation somehow. He shook his head lightly and made sure his ring and necklace were in place. He looked up, seeing the Cullen family standing around their cars.

He had caught sight of the target and walked slowly past them as he headed to reception to get his schedule for the school year. His first class of the day was English, followed by Math, Biology, Art, Lunch, History, Creative Writing, and finally Physical Education.

--- --- ---

Hunter had never been to a normal school before. He had lived his entire life within the safe walls of the NNV, only ever leaving when he was in need of new clothing. It had been a safe life, a sheltered life. Sitting in English class was something completely knew for him. He had never been in a classroom filled with people his own age before. He had only ever been in a room alone with his tutor.

Now, he was sitting beside the blonde vampire Jasper as books were handed out for their first reading assignment. Hunter looked down at the book and held back a snort. He had read this particular novel when he was twelve. He looked up slowly, noticing that Jasper was watching him. He assumed that the other could feel his unease at being surrounded by so many people. He ignored it though.

Math was a bit less stressful. This particular class was small, having only six other students. It was an advanced placement class, and he was sat just behind Rosalie, the woman pretending to be Jasper's twin sister. Jasper himself was sitting beside her.

"Mr. Chevalier. Could you solve this equation please?"

Hunter looked up for just a moment at the board before speaking his answer. "X equals five eights and Y equals sixteen."

The teacher looked at him for a moment before looking back at the equation. "Y…Yes. That is correct."

The two vampires in the class turned to look at him. Hunter looked between the two of them before shoving his books into his bag as the bell rang. He was the first one out of the class.

Biology had him sharing a table with Emmett Cullen. The vampire was taller than he was, and had a muscular build. The vampire gave Hunter a warm smile, causing a deep blush to cover Hunter's cheeks.

This was the first time Hunter had experienced such a reaction. He looked down, throwing himself into the work and trying his hardest to ignore the vampire beside him.

Art consisted of Alice and Edward looking at him with curious eyes. He figured it was because Alice either hadn't seen him coming, or knew why he was there already. Edward was most likely confused as to why his mind seemed so silent.

Upon lunch time, Hunter made his way outside. Luckily it was only dark out, the sky had yet to open up. He pulled out his cell phone and started sending a text to let his superiors know how he was doing.

The rest of the day was less eventful…until Gym.

It started with Hunter walking into the locker room, surrounded by the other students changing, but his eyes zeroed in on one in particular. Emmett. Hunter felt his heart rate pick up, but he was completely confused as to the reason. Emmett turned slowly, his eyes catching Hunter's own. This caused him to blush before heading into the office to get his gym uniform.

That wasn't the only event of the class however, and if it had been…Hunter would have been a lot happier than he was at the end of the day.

The class was playing badminton. Nets were set up all over the gym. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but one moment his net hit the shuttlecock, and the next, the shuttlecock was embedded in the wall. He blinked for a moment, completely confused. When everyone was too interested in the damage, he took his opportunity to leave the class, change, and head out to the parking lot where his car had already been delivered.

Hunter slipped into his car and sent a text to Mr. Stanly, hoping that the old man would be able to explain what was going on.

--- --- ---

_**17 Years Previous**_

_William Stanly looked down at the crying infant in his arms. He scowled as he looked at the child, watching as his mother bled to death. The woman had lost all will to live after her husband's death, and had signed over all rights to the child to the Experimental Department of the S Division of NNV._

_The child continued to cry and he quickly handed it off to the head of the Experimental Department._

"_What are your plans for him?"_

_The head of the department wore a white lab coat and big round glasses._

"_Inject various compounds into him. Make a better human being. Stronger, faster. The usual."_

"_All others you have subjected to this have died."_

"_All others were not still developing. They were all adults." The man walked away with the child in his arms, ready to inject the various bloods of supernatural beings into his veins._

_The boy survived the initial injections. Five days later he went into cardiac arrest but was brought back around. The child grew…but any abilities he may have gained remained locked away._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Not the best start, but it will get better. This story will be slash, meaning there will be boy on boy relationships. The pairing will be Emmett/Hunter.

There will also be male pregnancy. Don't like, then stop reading.


End file.
